Dare my Favorite Kirby Characters(and my OCs)!
by sweetmelodi
Summary: I have lots of hiatus, so I will apologize with this story. Just a random story I came up with. Nothing special really :P.
1. The Randomness Begins

Sweetmelodi: Hello everybody. I apologize for all the HAITUS on my other stories, so to show that, I decided to make this story!

Magolor: Please don't tell me this is another one of those dare things. I have suffered way to much already...

Sweetmelodi: Unfortunately, it is. If somebody hurts you or Marx, THEY WILL PAY DEARLY.

Marx: The rules are no cursing, no death unless Sweetmelodi says it can happen, no M rated stuff, no romance cuz that's gross...

Me(I got tired of typing my name a lot): When did you get here? No romance, what kind of rule is that?!

*All the characters I actually like spam in*

Kirby: Poyo~

Meta Knight: poyo?

02: PoYo?!

Marx: *eye twitches*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(at least that's what I think his death scream sounds like...)

Everybody without ear protection: *dies*

Me: *sighs and pats Marx's head* Calm down, the annoying people will be dealt with eventually... I hope. I command that we listen to Bad Apple as an outro!

*everybody randomly Harlem Shakes as Bad Apple plays in the background*

**Disclamr: I don't own Kirby, Hal does. I don't own anything but my OCs which will be introduced next chapter.**


	2. Galacta's Cake

Marx: Do you like waffles?

Magolor and Grill: Yeah we like waffles!

Marx: Do you like pancakes?

Meta and Dedede: Yeah we like pancakes!

Marx: Do you like French toast?

Taranza and Sectonia: Yeah we like French toast!

Marx: Way to-

Me: Please hush. We need to start the chapter. Oh C'MON! Only ONE review?! Well, that will do for now. OMN, I almost forgot. My OCs!

*MY OCs: Star, Riri, and Fifi spam in* (Star is a Halcandran with a scarf similar to Sectonia's. She has a cloak and hood that both fade from white to blue. Riri and Fifi are twin Noddies. Riri has a yellow cap and a tuft of cream-colored fur, and Fifi has a blue cap with a sky blue tuft of fur.)

Me: Now that that's done, Drawcia, announce the dares!

Drawcia: xXSilent DreamerXx says,

There's already lots of these dare thingamajiggies, but hey, why not? They're fun :D

Magolor: *hands him a Landia plush* Hahaha!

Magolor(again): sorry 'bout that. Here's a cupcake :3

Galacta Knight and Meta: be nice to each other for the rest of the chapter.

Marx: do whatever you want to Kirby. Have fun!

Kirby and Dedede: have a contest to see who could last the longest without food :P

Well, that's all I have :P

~Dreamer

PS do you accept OCs?

Me: Of course I accept OCs, but only up to two a chapter or so. It's hard to type all this when I have school.

Magolor: GREAT ANCIENTS IT'S LANDIA! Oh, sweet a cupcake. *nom nom*

Star: You still aren't over that "incident" are you?

Magolor: Of course I am. A four headed dragon tried turn burn me to a crisp. I'd get over that really easily! T_T

Galacta and Meta: *crosses arms and pouts* but he tried to kill me...

Me: If you don't obey, off to the pit of fan girls.

Galacta and Meta: O_o We will do whatever you say, just DON'T send me there! Hi _friend_! :D

Marx: Oh this is gonna be fun~

Kirby: *gulps*

*I am sorry, but this event has been censored due to the extreme violence that cannot be mentioned... O.o*

Me: Oh. My. Nova. Is he dead?!

Marx: Heeheehee~ Maybe~

Everybody else: O_o *slowly backs away*

Marx: :3

Galacta: META DID YOU STEAL MY CAKE?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Meta: O.O *runs for his life*

Riri: Oh c'mon, it's just cake.

Kirby: *gets revived* Dedede, I challenge you to a starvation battle!

Dedede: Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!

*After about a day*

Dedede: I can't take it anymore! *scarfs down a donut* Kirby how do you do it?

Meta: *gets clobbered by Galacta for stealing his (or her, you never know with this guy) cake*

Kirby: I do practically eat all the time. It would take a long time for that food to digest, so I'm full all the time!

Fifi: Well, that's the end of this chapter! See you all next time!

Riri: COOKIES!


	3. MARRY ME!

**I'm back from the dead guys!**

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys! I'm baaaack!<p>

Marx: Hey hey hey! Long time no see!

Me: Thanks. Well, now that I'm back, we might as well begin.

Magolor: KirbyMLPPokemonfan 1 says,

_I really want to set up a dare/truth thingy_

_Meta: Here's a cookie!  
>Galacta: Are you a girl or a boy?<br>Kirby: *Hands him a waffle*  
>Magolor: I dare you to hit Marx with King Dedede's hammer.<br>Marx: Go to a Justin Bieber concert.  
>Dedede: Hug Kirby, and apologize for what you did to him.<br>Question for ya: Are Tiff and Tuff there? If they are, tell them to hug Kirby as well. If Escargoon is there, please give him this cupcake to honor him, because he is awesome! :)_

_Thanks!_

Meta: Thanks. *nom nom*

Galacta: *Sighs and takes off mask* ( Has fabulous eyelashes )

Meta: O/o *Is instantly in love*

Galacta: Yeah, I'm a girl, big deal.

Meta: *Tackles* OMG MARRY ME!

Galacta: NO!

Kirby: Yay waffle! *nom nom*

Magolor: But, he's my friend...

Me: It's either that or fan girl pit.

Magolor: Fine... Forgive me plz. *Grabs hammer and softly taps Marx on the head.*

Me: Meh, good enough.

Marx: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: *Forces him*

*Later...*

Marx: *Ears are bleeding* WHY?!

Me: *Hugs* There, there. I will make that reviewer suffer later.

Marx: :3

Dedede: I kind of owe him for the rescue anyway. (TDX reference). *Hugs and apologizes*

Kirby: :D

Fumu and Bun: KIRBY!

Kirby: POYO!

*Dramatic hugging and crying scene*

Escargon: Yummy!

Me: Okay, next list! Take it away Dedede-kun! (I totally forgot this one, can't turn back now)

Dedede: xXSilent DreamerXx says,

_Lol the waffle song_

_( A lot of skipping later)  
><em>

_Galacta: About last chapter, you have disobeyed me by chasing Meta when he stole your cake. For that, you will be thrown in the pit of fan girls! Mwahaha! *shove GK into pit*  
>Meta: You are my fave character, so you are forgiven for stealing GK's cake. Have some candy! *gives him candy*<br>Magolor: Admit your undying love for Drawcia.  
>Drawcia: You cannot reject him.<br>02: Smile. If you succeed, you will have infinite access to the muffin factory. If not, you will suffer the same fate as Galacta.  
>Diamond: Turns out Meta cheated on you. He is Silica's(Sirica) real father. Make him pay!<br>Marx: *hands him a chainsaw* *troll face*_

_That's all I have for now! Bye!_

_~Dreamer._

Galacta: NNNUUUUUU! *Clings onto edge for dear life*

Meta: I'LL SAVE YOU! *Dives after and saves*

Galacta: No matter how much I love you for saving me, I still won't marry you.

Meta: D':

(Is still clinging to Galacta, he'll get candy later.)

Magolor: But I don't even... You know what? (I hate you all) Let's get this over with. I love you Drawcia.

Drawcia: Meh.

02: *does the weird face he does before he battles you*

Me: Close enough.

02: :D

Marx: *Creepily smiles at Kirby*

Kirby: ... S***

*Later...*

Kirby: *is in a million pieces*

Me: You were raised so well Marx.

Marx: :D *Huggles*

Me: *Huggles*

Drawcia: Well, I guess this ends the chapter.

Magolor, Marx, and Star: COOOOOOOKIIIIIEEEEES!


End file.
